(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit to control, for example, an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication (tokkai) No. 2007-290596 published on Nov. 8, 2007 (which corresponds to a United States Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0252431 published on Nov. 1, 2007) exemplifies a previously proposed electronic control unit used for, for example, the anti-lock brake system (ABS) of the vehicle and so forth.
The previously proposed electronic control unit described above includes: a liquid pressure control block made of an aluminum alloy material and electrically conducted to a vehicle body; a resin made casing installed at an upper end section of the liquid pressure control block; a cover installed at an upper part of the casing; and a circuit board housed in the casing.
An electrically connecting member is attached onto the casing. One end of this electrically connecting member is connected to a grounding section of the circuit board within the casing and the other end thereof is contacted under pressure onto an upper surface of the liquid pressure control block. This causes an electrical conduction between the liquid pressure control block and the grounding section of the circuit board to provide the same electrical potential for both of the block and the grounding section. Thus, electrical noises of electronic components mounted on the circuit board can be reduced.